King of Heroes, Uzumaki Naruto
by RESTIA
Summary: The world his garden, the universe his toy. That was what he thought, the mindset he had developed. He, who possessed all the treasures of the world. He, who indulged himself in every luxury the world had to offer. He, the descendant of the oldest king, mankind's oldest hero. The time have come for the world to once again remember the power of the King of all Heroes, Gilgamesh!


**Title**: King of Heroes, Uzumaki Naruto  
**Author**: RESTIA  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Summary:** The world his garden, the universe his toy. That was what he thought, the mindset he had grown up with. He, who possessed all the treasures of the world. He, who indulged himself in every luxury the world had to offer. He, the descendant of the oldest king, mankind's oldest hero. The time have come for the world to once again remember the power of the King of all Heroes, Gilgamesh!  
**Disclaimer:** Only the story concept is mine. The rest is owned by their respective owners.  
**Upcoming poll: **Which of my stories do you want me to see continue first, the most out of all others?

* * *

_"Your impudence have sealed your eternal doom."  
_

**King of Heroes, Uzumaki Naruto**

The origin of all myths. The original model from which all legends and heroes was derived from. Mankind's oldest hero, humanity's oldest legend, the first king which had made his mark upon history.

The King of Heroes, Gilgamesh.

Born from the union between the King of Uruk, Lugalbanda, and the goddess Rimat-ninsun, Gilgamesh was a divine being, whose blood was two thirds god and one third human. A supreme being, he alone holds in himself the capacity to kill a celestial being. A lord, an emperor, a king, he looms over all mortals on Earth. A devil king, a tyrant, there is none in the world who can oppose his rule. He stands amongst the heavens, and wields the sacrosanct, divine powers of the gods, hence none can assume the might to stand up to him.

The King of Heroes, Gilgamesh.

With divine blood, he was a despot who believed himself invincible. Ruling during the Sumer Dynasty five thousand years ago, the King of Heroes possessed all of the treasures of the world, and his tale was recorded in mankind's oldest epic, humanity's most ancient literature work, the Epic of Gilgamesh. It was from this poem from which all legends came forth.

Born, designed, and fated to be king, Gilgamesh was a loved ruler during his early years. He was amiable and ideal, and often praised and lauded by his subjects. But as he crossed the deserts of time, as he transcended into adulthood, the once fair king metamorphosised into a cruel dictator. Practicing absolutism, oppression, duress, levies, and the utmost decadence from self-interest, the people of Uruk lamented the change, the transformation which had ripped away their once gentle king. Even the gods were perplexed at the extent at the polar differences between the past and present Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh met his one and only friend, Enkidu for the first time outside the Temple of Uruk. Upon being reprimanded and told that his arrogance would be rectified, Gilgamesh and Enkidu engaged in a ferocious duel that spanned for several days. It was the first time that Gilgamesh found himself evenly matched in a bout. Gilgamesh was angered that his equal was a mere clod of mud given human form, and humiliated that he had to unleash his treasures he had carefully stored within the Gate of Babylon. However, Gilgamesh soon came to enjoy the battle, and brought out his weapons without regret.

The battle reached its conclusion when both were equally spent. Rather than continue, Gilgamesh collapsed to the ground laughing, claiming that there would be no winner in a mutual defeat.

Gilgamesh and Enkidu became peerless friends afterwards, and went on to have many adventures. Combining their strength, they were able to overcome many obstacles.

Enkidu eventually pledged himself to Gilgamesh as a "tool to utilize as he deemed fit", after hearing of Gilgamesh's way of kingship, which was the observation of humanity, but Gilgamesh refused, reprimanding and explaining to Enkidu that he was a friend and not a mere tool.

But alas, even their power, their ties of friendship, cannot defeat the final enemy all mortals face. That of Death.

The events that led to Enkidu's death first began when Ishtar, the Babylonian goddess of fertility, love, war, and sex, fell in love and proposed to the perfect king. But Gilgamesh refused, knowing Ishtar's true nature as that of an unfaithful, cruel witch who corrupted men. Furious, insulted, humiliated, Ishtar went to her father, the god Anu, for vengeance. She threatened Anu to unleash the divine beast, the Bull of Heaven to punish them, or else she would stop all procreation on Earth. Anu had no choice but to agree.

The unstoppable beast's rampage caused seven years of starvation and destruction on the mortal plain. Gilgamesh and Enkidu eventually went to confront the beast to stop its destructive charge. Using their respective powers and working together, the duo managed to defeat the mad beast after binding it with the Chains of Heaven, which held the capacity to hold even the Biblical God himself.

Ishtar's fury did not abate. Cursing Gilgamesh, she went to Anu and requested that Gilgamesh and Enkidu be put to death for the sin of slaying a beast of the gods with mortal hands. Her request was granted, and Enkidu, as a being originally created by the Babylonian gods, was unable to defy the gods' sentence.

He slowly weakened and returned to clay, as Gilgamesh desperately held the crumbling clod of earth that was Enkidu in his arms.

Angered, furious, enraged. Gilgamesh believed that should retribution for killing the Beast of Heaven have been required, it should have been him who received it. Enkidu, with his dying breath, tried to assuage Gilgamesh by claiming that he held no worth, and thus there was no point in feeling anger for his death, for he was merely one of the infinite tools Gilgamesh had at his disposal. Gilgamesh refuted it, claiming that Enkidu, alone, had worth, as his one only friend, and for all eternity, Enkidu's worth shall never change in the eyes of Gilgamesh.

Enkidu eroded away into earth and dust, leaving nothing but Gilgamesh's thunderous roar.

The death of Enkidu greatly changed Gilgamesh's views. Witnessing death for his own eyes for the very first time, Gilgamesh felt his first fear. Fear of Death.

Seeing the one who was his equal perish before his eyes, allowed him to register the true reality and power of Death. It made him realize then even _he _was not invulnerable to Death. He then went on a journey, seeking immortality.

Wandering the wilderness for decades, Gilgamesh had a simply thought in his mind. He did not want to die. He had the same motive as all humans. He did not want to die. Even a man with divine blood was no different from normal mortals when faced with the scythe of Death. With idiocy that exceeded that of humanity, Gilgamesh continued to attempt to overthrow death, forsaking all the power, pride, and prestige he had as king.

He eventually reached the realm of the dead, and found out upon meeting with the great sage, Utnapishtim, that the sage's immortality was not special at all. The sage had simply joined the ranks of the gods. Gilgamesh rejected such an immortality as he wanted to be immortal yet still contain the desires of a human. Utnapishtim, upon hearing this, told Gilgamesh a secret.

He told Gilgamesh of a method to procure immortality without the gods' aid, via consuming the root of a legendary herb that grew in the deep. Gilgamesh decided not to consume the plant as he would become a plant himself, but sought to collect it as a treasure to decorate his vault. Stopping within the deep, he jarred the herb of immortality and returned above ground, feeling proud of his accomplishment, believing that he could overthrow Death and avenge his one and only friend.

Misfortune soon fell when Gilgamesh wished to cleanse himself before returning to his kingdom. Resting on a nearby spring to recover his fatigue, he set the herb of immortality nearby and allowed himself to descend into a peaceful nirvana. The satisfaction, the sense of fulfillment derived from his accomplishment, his first true feeling of joy, was a sensation he described as "Élan vital". However, in his own bliss, too absorbed in his personal heaven, he had been careless.

Brought down a desire known to all creatures known simply as "hunger", the simple appetition for food. The herb's scent had drawn the attention of a hungry snake, and with one lunge, the herb was consumed.

Though Gilgamesh had panickedly emerged from the spring, he was too late. He could do naught but witness the sight of immortality being snatched away by the jaws of a ravenous snake.

He was struck with how absurd his journey ended, how preposterous the conclusion of his journey was. His accomplishment, that he took so much pride and satisfaction in, gone in an instant. He laughed at his own foolishness, at his own carelessness. He laughed until he collapsed from his aching sides.

Having laughed away the theft, Gilgamesh realized that immortality was unnecessary for his duty. Smiling at the fleeting moment of human elation, Gilgamesh returned to Uruk and governed it as the ruler of heroes. He quietly reigned over Uruk, entrusted the reigns of leadership to the next king without a fuss, and retired to his eternal rest.

The King of Heroes, Gilgamesh, then became humanity's most ancient king, the illustrious hero who was the first in the world to have "become a story".

Thus ends the Epic of Gilgamesh, according to most transcripts discovered by historians and archeologists.

But the story of Gilgamesh did not end there.

But what many did not know is that Gilgamesh had created a heir. It was a mistake, a product formed by his careless behaviour during a "rashness of youth". By indulging himself in all the luxuries the world had to offer, living his life by his own standards, fighting with his friend, purging the land of evil and bedding women, it was a probability, no matter how minute, that one of the women he had seduced to his den would become pregnant with child.

The nameless woman, ashamed at herself, ashamed for bearing a child of a one-night stand, ashamed for falling so easily to her own desires, left Uruk quietly without informing any of her friends or family of her pregnancy, and gave birth to a healthy child. However, the child was normal and did not have any particular special traits except his golden-blonde hair and his unknown lineage. The power that lied within the child had stagnated due to the dilution of Gilgamesh's divine blood. The child grew normally, and lived normally. He married an ordinary wife, and the couple gave birth to a typical child. And the cycle continued as time passed.

The world had thought Gilgamesh to have passed on without a legacy.

The world was wrong.

Call it a quirk of fate, a twist of destiny. What were the chances that Gilgamesh's divine blood would, through various circumstances, awaken once again, five thousand years down the road? Close to zero.

What were the chances that the perfectly normal child of Gilgamesh would have a family that would survive to see five thousand years down the road? Close to zero.

What were the odds indeed?

But the amalgamation of all these events occurred, resulting in the creation of a human whom once again stood amongst the heavens. One who held the power to shatter reality and destroy worlds.

One whom held the infinite, and embraced the dreams.

Indeed, the chances of Gilgamesh having an unknown child... that same child creating a family that would survive for five thousand years... and Gilgamesh's overwhelming power whom none could stand up to five thousand years ago awakening in a time, an era eons across the deserts of time, was absolutely miniscule that it was laughable to even consider the probability. One would call it impossible.

But Uzumaki Naruto had always scorned at the "impossible".

* * *

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, or rather, in a country known as Japan, there lied a simple village within the rural areas. Far away from civilization, the village was simply named Konoha. It was named such due to the presence of a large forest hiding it from the rest of the world. Konoha, however did not appear to be special in any particular way on the surface. They had no famous landmarks, had no famous features, and had no famous history whatsoever. The people were normal. The infrastructure were normal. Even the cuisine was normal.

The village... was simply _average_ in every way to the naked eye. As a result, it was mostly left alone by the supernatural as they had no reason to involve themselves with such a sleepy, boring, undeveloped place.

To the rest of the world, Konoha was simply an ordinary rustic village deep within the wild.

However, what the world did not know was that Konoha had the fortune of being constructed upon the convergence of several leylines, great runic lines of magical energy, which ran underground and crisscrossed throughout the entire planet.

In other words, Konoha was an unknowing nexus of magical power. Konoha was an untapped mine of pure, untainted magic energy.

It was in this village which held so much untapped potential that one Uzumaki Naruto was born.

As a result of sitting on top of the convergence of several leylines, the air around Konoha was supersaturated with magical energy. And from the vast reserves of energy in the air, life evolved.

Crops were plentiful all year round. Trees and plants grew thick, tall, and strong, its leaves growing greener and more verdant than ever before. Animals grew larger than normal, magical energy promoting their growth.

And it was due this saturation of magical energy that the power hidden deep inside Uzumaki Naruto's blood reawoke. But even all powers needs time to fully assert its strength. After five thousand years of dormancy, it was only natural that Uzumaki Naruto did not gain the power of his ancestors at birth. The magic energy infiltrated Uzumaki Naruto's body while he was a mere infant and acted as a catalyst to begin the revival of the divine power concealed deep inside the boy.

And destiny changed forever.

* * *

Born with a body that exceeded the highest quality by mortal standards, born with an intellect that stumped the wisest sages, and born with a charisma that rivaled those of emperors, of kings, of rulers, it was easy to see that Uzumaki Naruto was _special _and destined for great things.

As life in Konoha was peaceful, Uzumaki Naruto grew to the age of twelve without any large trouble. There were never any major conflicts among the people, only small ones which were quickly solved without the use of violence.

Some may consider him fortunate, considering that he could live his entire life tranquilly. Uzumaki Naruto, however, found it lacking.

Since his birth, he had always felt a distant echo within himself, a hollowness within his soul that could not be explained. He felt empty, a constant gnawing ache in his chest. He felt constrained and imprisoned by the small world around him. His potential was so great, so vast that it lied outside the comprehension of humanity. It was too great to be shackled. His was an existence so large to which the boundaries of human wisdom and knowledge are instead a cage.

Uzumaki Naruto lived his life at peace, but was discontent. To him, his life held no value, no meaning. To him, life in Konoha was _boring_.

"What is the meaning of such a boring existence." He used to wonder to himself in melancholy, as he peered over the village. His eyes held a tinge of vacancy as he looked over his birthplace, his gaze drawn to the distant horizons.

He desired something... _more_. He desired to live his life by his own standards, free of shackles, free of obligations, to live his life true to himself and only his own desires. He desired to see the vast world for himself.

He sees the village and sees weakness. He could not understand the lack of drive, the lack of motivation to change the world in the village. He could not understand how the people of Konoha could live their life at peace, in mediocrity, and be content. He had been born with an unquenchable fire called "desire" that would not abate.

And so he left.

Like the wind, he was a force that could not be bound.

With nothing but a travel bag holding his meager possessions on his shoulders, Uzumaki Naruto left the small village of Konoha at sunrise, when grey turns to crimson gold, his azure blues eyes facing the endless road, slowly trekking to where the wind takes him. He smiles, feeling for the first time true joy since his birth.

He walked on his endless journey and never once looked back.

Thus ends prologue of the story of Uzumaki Naruto.

And thus begins the story of the King of Heroes, Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

**6 years later**

Under the pale creamy disc that was the moon, under the grey sky, two beings stood facing each other at opposite ends.

One was Uzumaki Naruto, eyes glinting with amusement, a smirk present on his face.

At 18 years of age, Uzumaki Naruto was a handsome fellow with unkempt dirty blonde hair that seemed to spike all over the place and defy gravity, with eyes a shade of azure blue that resembled the skies. Donning a red modern and fashionable leather coat with designs of black flames sewed on the hemline, clad with black jeans, Uzumaki Naruto looked like a regular teenager playing dress-up. Yet, he exuded an aura, an air that seemed threatening to his foes. Carved on each cheek was three whisker-looking marks, not unlike those from a cat... or a fox.

The other, a titan. A swarthy giant with adamantine skin, this being towered over all mortal men with its imposing height. Best described as a "black giant", the colossus behemoth gives off the impression of a monster. Its crimson eyes, apoplectic with blind fury, showed it was not in it right state of mine. Insane with rage, it was a mere berserker, a juggernaut without a care for its surroundings. Wielding a colossal club, this being strikes a terrifying picture to the heart of mortal men.

But not to Uzumaki Naruto.

Standing among an endless plain of sand, an infinite desert, these two beings stood before each other, the tension in the air so thick it can be easily cut by a knife.

"Who gave you permission to gaze upon me, rabid mongrel?" Naruto uttered, his voice sharp with condescension. "I, who stand among the heavens?"

"..." The titan remained silent, remained motionless for a few seconds, before suddenly roaring with anger, its arms recklessly swinging its club with great force. "▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅!"

The giant charged, its anger driving it forward in a blind rampage. Its eyes, tunneling onto the blonde figure, could see nothing else but its foe, its adversary. Bulldozing forward, each step the giant took sent up the sand with great force. Each step the giant took created a sound akin to that of a bullet being fired. Each step the giant took was one step closer its prey would be to death, or so it thought.

Unfortunately, his foe was Uzuamki Naruto.

Naruto merely smirked, raising his hands in front of him, palm facing the monster before him.

In an instant, the giant was right in front of him, its right arm raised upwards, preparing to send its club downwards to smash its foe into a bloody paste, a red smear on the sands.

"▅▅▅▅▅!" Calling out its battle cry, channeling its burning inferno of anger, rage, hatred, fury at its nemesis and converting it into strength, the "black giant" swung downwards with great force.

Within a split second, ripples formed in the space in the air, before chains of steel shot out at great speed and bound the arm while it was still in motion. Within another split second, more ripples of space formed, and even more chains were unleashed to bind the titan, bringing it down and forcing it to kneel. The colossus, constrained by the chains, struggled desperately, creating a cacophony of clinks as the metallic chain struggled to restrain the monster. The titan roared in rage. "▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅!"

"**Chains of Heaven: Enkidu**." Naruto merely sneered, eyes glinting with amusement. " Gigante Clytius. Tell me, how does it feel, being bound? Do you feel helpless? Powerless? Despair? Tell me, how does weakness feel?"

"▅▅▅▅!"

"Ah, I forgot, you are in no state to answer me. Too lost in your fury, you are nothing more than a rabid cur. A shadow of your former self." Naruto disdainfully snorted. "Ahh, I have lost interest. May your remains provide me even an iota of entertainment... mongrel."

At his words, the air began to dance. The space behind Naruto began to distort, to warp once more, as the glow of blades began to emerge from a void of empty space. Swords, spears, lances, halberds, axes, anything that could be called a "weapon" emerged and aimed its pointed edge at the grovelling figure before Naruto, vibrating with a metallic hum.

"Die."

The blades launched forward as if they were bullets, launched from the barrel of a gun. Streaking through the air, it only took the merest blink of an eye before the body of the titan was riddled with blades.

"▅▅▅▅!" The giant roared weakly in pain, as blood squirted out of his uncountable wounds and flowed profusely. Naruto merely sneered.

"Death by impalement. A fitting end for a mongrel like you.", Naruto haughtily stated, his eyes demeaning the worth of the dead titan as the being eroded away into grey dust. "You didn't even kill a single modicum of my boredom."

Deep within the recesses of the Mesopotamian desert, two beings clashed in a battle. One, a titan. The other, a human. The victor... should have been obvious. But the human was no ordinary mortal. Wielding overwhelming power, Uzumaki Naruto stood victorious.

"What a pity... and what a bore."

Just as he finished his statement, the space before him began to glow with an otherworldly, radiant, _holy_ light. The light then came together to shape itself into a being, coalescing into one of mortal height. Clad in an nondescript cloak, people would be hard pressed to discern the identity of this being through sight.

Of course, it was obvious to even those without knowledge of the supernatural that this being was not an ordinary human. After all, as a rule, ordinary humans do _not _appear in a flash of light.

"Oh?" Naruto quirked his eyebrow in amusement, his interest being roused once again. With the holy texture of the light, it went without saying that this being was an angel or a similar holy entity. Locking his gaze onto the angel's auburn brown eyes which seemed familiar to him, he asked, "What is it you want, angel?"

"...Uzumaki Naruto.", The angel stated with a voice that was distinctly of the female sex. "I have been looking for you."

Upon hearing the angel speak, Naruto immediately realized the identity of the angel. "...Oh, it's you. What does Michael wish of me this time, angel? And why, exactly, should I do it?"

"I guarantee you will find it... Interesting." The female angel whispered, her voice hauntingly ethereal. As clear as clarion bells, the angel's voice flowed like water and was hauntingly pure. Rich and vibrant, sweet and smooth, soft and whispery. An immaculate chorus, a melodious hymn. Her voice only served to further distinguish the fact that she was otherworldly, a being that lied outside the realm of humanity, outside the plane of mortality.

"Oh? You have caught my interest." Naruto hummed, interest colored in his tune. "Speak."

"...As you know, the divine blade, Excalibur, one of the four holy swords forged by the Lord, the blade most famous for its part in the lore of King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot, have been fractured and broken at some point in battle during the Great War between the three-way war between the Devils, the Fallen Angels and us."

Naruto merely looked on, listening with rapt attention.

"...The church and some of the Angels have managed to regather the fragments of the destroyed sword. However, as we were unable to amalgamate them back into the original Excalibur, we had to create seven different swords from the fragments we retrieved. With the exclusion of Excalibur Ruler, which location is currently unknown, we then distributed the swords to three different churches for safekeeping. However, recently..." The angel trailed off at that, a hint of worry embedded in her tone. "...Recently, three of the swords have been stolen, and further investigation of the theft and led it to the town housing the heiress of the Gremory and the Sitri clans of the Devils. The culprit behind the theft have been revealed to be Kokabiel, one of the leaders of the Grigori."

"Ho?" Naruto smiled. "Indeed, what a fascinating tale. And?"

The angel continued, "...Kokabiel is an insane warmonger that would love to see the war between the Three Factions continue. That is why we cannot allow the Excaliburs to be in his presence any longer than necessary." The angel trailed off, sighing. "As that area is considered Devil Territory, careless entry on our part can also easily reignite the sparks of war between the Three Factions, something that we cannot afford. Hence, Michael have tasked me to ask you for your cooperation, in retrieving the blades through _any means necessary_."

"...Even through force?" Naruto smirked, the embers of joy dancing in his eyes.

"...Yes."

Naruto threw his head back and laughed, "Hehehehehe.. Hahahahahaha!"

"Interesting! Very well. I shall agree to this... _request_ of yours. I do owe you a favor anyway, for your... _help_ that one time." Naruto spat out at the end, as if the words he uttered were poison to his mouth. "Let it be known that the King always repays his debts."

With a ferocious grin, Naruto turned around, his hands clenched in anticipation at the possible prospect of finding an opponent worthy of his time. "However, do remember this. Never presume to order a King like myself anything. Or else..."

"...I understand." The angel calmly replied.

"Then we are at an understanding." Naruto viciously smiled, stretching the whisker-like marks on his cheeks, giving him the visage of a feral beast. His eyes glinted with joy, with a lust for battle, with a desire to kill his boredom. Within his eyes, he could already foresee his unfortunate prey. "_I wonder if this new prey will live up to my satisfaction..._"

"Farewell, then..."

The angel glowed again, shining with a pure and radiant light, a brilliance that blessed those it falls upon with joy and bliss, as ten wings of the purest shade of gold formed from the angel's back and revealed itself to the world.

"...Seraph Gabriel."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys, this annoying little plot bunny infiltrated into my head and wouldn't move until I wrote it down :(. Bad news: I have another plot bunny that I am currently writing down. After I have published that, I will establish a poll to ask which of my stories all of you want to see me continue _first_. Unfortunately, I am entering junior college soon and am anticipating a pretty hectic life, so I can probably only concentrate on one story. Hence, the poll.  
**

**My concept for this Naruto is simple: A carefree king who takes what he wants, what he desires. He is a ruler that cares not what others think of him. He is an emperor who affirms and approves all desires. A wind that can never be bound. **

**Thank you.**

**Do check out my other works(which are mostly one or two chapters long) too. **


End file.
